


Cuddlebugs

by nerdqueenenterprise



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, also cuddling, seriously gross amounts of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: It's the first time Hugh comes to visit Paul, but the weather messes up their plans for a fancy date out. Naturally, that leads to snuggling on the couch.





	Cuddlebugs

**Author's Note:**

> :>

“So,” Hugh says, joining Paul in staring out the window at the grey sky and pounding rain. “Lazy night in, then? Because that looks gross.”

“I think so too.” Paul steps a little closer and knocks their shoulders together. “You know, we could just - well, um, I was thinking about maybe a veggie stir fry and then we watch something and drink some wine or, um.” His cheeks heat up. “Something.”

“You just want to snuggle me in front of the TV.”

Paul flushes further and tries not to notice how soft and comfortable Hugh’s shoulder is. “Maybe. That’s not a crime.”

Hugh slips an arm around him. “I’d like that too.”

Okay, good. So Hugh likes cuddles. That’s very excellent.

Paul turns towards him and hugs him from the side, snuggling his face into the top of Hugh’s shoulder. Hugh’s hold on him tightens momentarily.

“So you’re a cuddler then, Paul Stamets?”

“Yep.”

Hugh chuckles.

“What?”

“I’ve never really - um. I’ve never really had a boyfriend who was super into snuggling. I guess you’ll have to teach me.”

“It’s not that hard. If you managed med school, you should be able to figure it out.”

 

 

 

 

They ditch the wine in favour of tea with honey and very quickly settle on a documentary on the attempted terraforming of Venus in the mid 2000s. There’s some shuffling with them exchanging quick, nervously excited smiles, and finally Paul pulls Hugh against his side, wraps him in his arms and leans against him.

Hugh sighs softly. “Oh man, you’re comfy. And warm. Are you always this warm?”

“I’m a space heater, yep.”

“Mhm. Oh, that’s good.” Hugh wiggles until his arms are around Paul’s as well.

They tentatively bask in this warmth between them, gradually relaxing more and more. Eventually Hugh slips a little lower and puts his head on Paul’s chest, as if he’s listening to his heartbeat.

“So,” he begins. “Does that mean you’re a cuddler in bed too?”

“Um.” Paul laughs. “Maybe? Obviously I won’t if you don’t want it or can’t fall asleep that way, but… yeah, I guess.”

“It’s been literal ages since I’ve even slept in the same bed as another person, not counting away missions. But yeah, I might like that.”

“Good. Oh man.” Paul exhales heavily. “I’m so glad you could make it. I - I enjoy our talks, obviously, but it’s… it’s something very different to have you here, in person. You’re much more… more, I guess. I actually - ha, I was worried it wouldn’t be - that it would be more awkward.”

Hugh laughs. “Me too. I was really anxious during docking and then I got off and saw you and you just… hugged me and suddenly I wasn’t worried anymore. You seem to have that effect.”

“Do I?” Paul tentatively leans his thigh against Hugh’s tucked legs.

“On me, yeah.” Hugh wiggles a little closer again. “I’m a neurotic mess sometimes, but you’re the calm in the storm.”

“Aww. That’s - that’s really sweet, oh god. I’m not - I mean, I’m kind of… bouncy.”

“Oh, I know. Physically, you’re constantly bouncing off all walls. But I mean… emotionally or mentally or something. I can’t describe it.”

“It’s still very sweet. Thank you.” Paul scrapes his fingers over Hugh’s neck, noting the shudder that runs through him.

They lapse back into silence after that. Paul gives the documentary about half his attention. The other half is directed at Hugh, the minute movements he makes, the rise and fall of his chest, how his body feels in Paul’s arms. They’ve slid progressively lower on the lounger and are now lying rather than sitting, but it’s so comfortable. And warm. Their legs are tangled underneath Paul’s favourite blanket and even though they can’t reach their drinks anymore, Paul also doesn’t really want to. This is so much better than tea. He can’t remember the last time he’s cuddled with anyone, and that Hugh seems to enjoy himself too is like a perfectly placed cherry on top.

“I could fall asleep like this,” Hugh murmurs into Paul’s shirt. “Mmmmm.”

“Do it. It’s fine.”

“Isn’t that kind of rude? The first time we meet up in person, on the first day, and we already can’t go outside like we planned, and then I just fall asleep on you.”

“I would love it, actually. I want you to be comfy, Hugh. And I want you to relax and have a good time. And also you had like, what, eight hours of a shuttle ride? Of course you’re exhausted.”

“Well then. Fair warning though, I might drool on you.”

“I can live with that.”

Hugh’s breaths actually start evening out more and more, and not too much time later he really seems to be asleep, wrapped around Paul.

Paul smiles and mentally checks ’cuddling with Hugh’ off his mental list of Firsts he wants to have. If this is any indication on how easy things will be with Hugh, then this is definitely going to be a very long and very happy relationship. Which is good. Because Paul really likes Hugh and he really likes snuggling and so does Hugh apparently and Paul really likes Hugh falling asleep on his chest and the trust between them and how warm and good Hugh feels in his arms.

 

 

 

 

 

It’s not exactly like they’re both waking up on the couch, snuggled together, because the blinding morning sun is coming through the windows. That’s… absolutely not at all how it is.

At least they both shuffled into comfortable positions and aren’t all achy from the night on the couch. And Hugh is adorably crinkled and soft after waking up, apparently, and still very much enjoys to be held, and things are very, very good.

**Author's Note:**

> hey all, thank you for reading! please leave me a comment if you liked this, it keeps me writing (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*✲ﾟ*｡⋆


End file.
